Datei:Baby Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Baby by Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Sam. Sam dedicates the song performance to Quinn. During the performance, the girls are completely stunned and amazed by Sam's song choice and love his sweet performance. The other guys (except Finn) watch confused and later with contentment, later requesting to join Sam in "The Justin Bieber Experience." Finn though, envies Sam and thinks Justin Bieber isn't cool, so he looks around the choir room with a disgusted and envious face as everyone else enjoys it. LYRICS: Sam (Backgrounds Boys): Oh-uh-oh-uh-oh Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh-oh-uh You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? (Yo) Girl, quit playin' (Uh-oh) "We're just friends," (Yo) what are you sayin'? (Uh-oh) Said, "There's another," and looked (Yo) right in my eyes (Uh-oh) My first love broke my heart (Yo) for the first time (Uh-oh) And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine For you, I would have done whatever (Uh-oh) And I just can't believe we're (Yo) here together (Uh-oh) And I wanna play it cool, (Yo) but I'm losin' you (Uh-oh) I'll buy you anything, (Yo) I'll buy you any ring (Uh-oh) And I'm in pieces (Yo) Baby, fix me (Uh-oh) And just shake me 'til you wake (Yo) me from this bad dream (Uh-oh) I'm goin' down, (Yo) down, down, down (Uh-oh) And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie: Artie! When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground But I really wanna see her on a weekend She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' Sam: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone Kategorie:Videos